Do you love me back?
by FanficFinatic2
Summary: Kyo has been in love with Yuki forever...but what happens when Yuki goes with Tohru will Kyo be able to accept it or will he finally tell Yuki how he feels. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a new story that I've been working on. I'm working on quite a few right now so it may be a little bit before i update "My rel prince charming" but don't worry I won't forget about it. Hope you enjoy this as much as you do the other one. Please rate and review. :) Until next time**_

Kyo had been in love with Yuki for awhile but he pretended to hate him so he wouldn't be found out. After all he knew Yuki would never like him that way he was the Cat after all the bottom of the zodiac signs not even included as a matter of fact. Even though the curse had been broken they still disliked him. He was just an outsider. If he made his feelings known it would be just that much worse for him he was already treated like he didn't belong admitting he loved Yuki would just make them shun him and disgust them even more than they already did. He didn't want that so he kept quiet.

Kyo also knew that Yuki liked Tohru which made it that much worse. He tried not to hate her but he really couldn't help it. As a matter of fact Kyo was walking by them now and it looked like Yuki was kind of nervous. Kyo walked a little closer and hid on the side of the house so he could hear them.

"What is it Yuki?" Tohru asked worried that something bad had happened. He had told her that he needed to talk to her about something important...alone.

"Well you see I-I-I really like you Tohru and I was wondering if maybe you felt the same way?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I like you silly" she replied not really getting what he meant.

'Stupid Tohru' Kyo thought as he listened to their conversation.'I wish it was me he was confessing to' he thought suddenly feeling down.

"No Tohru I mean I really like you like more than friends like you." He said trying to explain what he meant.

"Oh Yuki I-I don't know what to say I guess if I had to say I've liked you for awhile. I just never thought you'd return my feelings."

"Tohru you really mean it?" Yuki asked getting happy.

"Of course" she said as she went over and hugged him. He pulled her up and kissed her happily. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Once they kissed Kyo ran off in jealousy and went to his room crying his eyes out. 'WHY WHY CAN'T IT BE ME WHY AM I JUST THE STUPID CAT NAMED KYO!' Kyo just couldn't stand Yuki liking Tohru and now...now what made it worse was that they were...together.

'Its not fair' he thought to himself. He went to his bathroom and got a razor blade he had never actually cut before he just had the thought. He brought the blade close to his skin but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would only make the pain worse. He wanted it all to just go away or be a dream. The thought of them being together jut made him angry and it made him hate Tohru that much more. Kyo went and curled up on his bed throwing the blade to the ground. He stayed there just crying for a whole hour before he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Kyo awoke to find that it was already nearing 6pm. He heard Tohru calling for him downstairs to come and eat. He really didn't feel like eating but he knew if he didn't then everyone would think he was sick and Tohru would be the one taking care of him he definitely didn't want that so he went to the bathroom to freshen up. Kyo went downstairs five minutes later looking better than he had before when he entered the bathroom.

"Kyo glad you could join us" Shigure said eying him.

"Ya" he said taking a seat on the opposite side of the table that Tohru was on. He grabbed a plate and quietly ate his food. The whole dinner was silent and awkward until Tohru spoke up.

"Is the food okay?"

"Yes. As usual your cooking is superb" Yuki said to her with a smile and a loving look while Tohru blushed looking down. Suddenly Kyo lost his appetite he threw his food at the wall and stormed out of the house.

"What's wrong with Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not sure" Yuki replied.

"With Kyo it could be anything." Shigure said thoughtfully. "I can't help but think that it has something to do with you Yuki. Maybe you should be the one to talk to him."

"Me? What could I possibly do? We are sworn enemies no matter what even if the curse is gone I will always hate him and him me." Yuki stated earning a glare from Shigure.

"Yuki you will go talk to him because it's your fault that hes acting this way."

"How exactly?"

"I can't tell you that's for Kyo to do. It's not my secret to share."

"Fine I'll go"


	2. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

**_Here is the second chapter hope you all enjoy! ;)_**

When he had run off Kyo had went into the woods and just sort of wandered around until he came to a river and stopped. He just admired the view. All he could think about was Yuki and how he really seemed to love Tohru he didn't want that but he had no choice in the matter. He had to accept this he had to. He fell to his knees and started to cry. He really hoped no one thought anything of his outburst at the table. But he couldn't help it seeing him look at her the way he did and her sitting there blushing.

He heard footsteps behind him before he heard Yuki's voice.

"Kyo is that you?"

"No" Kyo said not wanting Yuki to see his tear streaked face.

"Don't play dumb Kyo" Yuki said as he walked a bit closer.

"I'm not I just want to be alone right now." Kyo took a couple steps back hiding his face from Yuki.

"Well Shigure told me that your outburst might have been because of something I did so I wanted to check on you."

"OK well here I am.. I'm fine"

"Why do you keep backing away from me Kyo?" he was actually kind of hurt to realize this but he didn't know why.

"Not for any particular reason" he replied deciding to stop walking backwards. Yuki came closer and he looked at Kyo to see that he had been crying. 'Why was he crying?' Yuki thought 'No way it was because of me right?'

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"Well I don't really want to tell you."

"If it has something to do with me I have the right to know" Yuki said stepping closer to Kyo. They were now just inches apart.

"If I tell you you'll be very angry we'll probably end up getting into a fight and I really don't want that I can't stand fighting with you Yuki. I I only do it because were the Cat and the mouse ad were supposed to be sworn enemies. The truth is Yuki I I I..."

"You what? Why don't you just spit it out Kyo! This isn't you normally you'd be bad mouthing me right no or we'd be doing something that wasn't talking we never talk! Why are you acting this way?! I just don't get you!" Yuki shouted turning and walking away. He was suddenly pulled form behind and turned around only to have Kyo's mouth pressed against his in a deep kiss. Kyo forced Yuki's mouth open and pushed his tongue in. Yuki was shocked for a moment before he started kissing Kyo back. They kissed for about 30 seconds. Kyo pulled away and looked Yuki in the eye.

"I Love You that's why I didn't want to tell you because I'm afraid you don't feel the same way" Kyo said looking down and turning away.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"I think that maybe I love you too" Yuki said with a slight blush tinting his cheeks he was just glad that Kyo couldn't see it because it was so dark outside.

_**Sorry this chapter isn't very long but I thought it would be good to end it on a cliffhanger. Keep people interested? Well until next time please review and tell me what you think am i moving too fast?**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Seme and the Uke

_**Sorry these Chapters are so short but I think it's better that way. If you don't like it let me know. R&R**_

"You what?!" Kyo practically screeched.

"I might L-love you too" Yuki replied. Kyo was so happy. He couldn't believe that Yuki might feel the same way. He kept kissing him and when he finally stopped so they could catch their breath Yuki spoke up.

"Kyo we should get back to the house now...everyone was worried when you umm..ran off."

"That's a good idea" Kyo said walking towards Yuki. He pulled him into a hug and then they started walking back to the house. When they got closer they separated from each other to keep up appearances.

"Welcome back Yuki, Kyo" Tohru said as they came in. Yuki was still slightly blushing so he was trying to hide it so no one would notice.

"Ya whatever" Kyo said as he left the dining area to go up to his room.

"Kyo! Get back here and clean your mess!" Shigure shouted after him. Kyo just ignored him and continued on his way.

"Did you find out what was wrong with Kyo?" Tohru asked looking up at Yuki who was now full on blushing.

"Umm ya I did. Please excuse me." Yuki said walking away.

"I wonder what happened between them" Tohru said after Yuki had left the room not knowing that she had just lost Yuki to Kyo.

"Who knows" Shigure said.

_**-The next day**_

Kyo was sitting in his room thinking about Yuki and what he had said. _'__**I might love you too' **_those were the words that kept running through Kyo's head as he sat there.

'knock'

'knock'

"Who is it?" Kyo called out from his place on his bed.

"Yuki" Yuki said.

"Come in" Kyo replied excited that Yuki had come to his room. Yuki opened the door and shut it then locked it and walked toward Kyo. He sat on the bed next to him when Kyo suddenly grabbed him flipped him over so that Yuki was on the bottom and Kyo on the top. Kyo then started kissing Yuki and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Yuki won dominance much to Kyo's disappointment. During this make-out session Kyo was suddenly flipped over with Yuki pinning his arms down.

"Just remember who the Seme is in this relationship Kyo" Yuki said smirking at Kyo. 'Just great so I'm the Uke' Kyo thought grinning actually glad that he was the Uke.

_**R&R :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Losing

**A/N: I'm back from my unexpected trip. I just hit a rough patch of writers block and I've been really busy lately I went out of town for a few weeks too but thankfully that's over and I can continue on with this story. A big thanks to Michelle7ate9 for helping me with the writers block and giving me some awesome ideas to continue the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed which is also what helped me to not give up on this story completely! :) Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. **

"Ya Okay whatever" Kyo replied waving it off like nothing. Yuki leaned down and kissed Kyo shoving his tongue in his mouth and exploring Kyo's mouth. He then bit Kyo's neck and heard him moan. Yuki then breathed hotly on Kyo's ear making hm shudder before getting off him. Kyo whimpered upset that Yuki had moved away. Yuki laughed at him.

"What's wrong Kyo?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Why'd you move?" he asked. Yuki didn't really want to tell Kyo the real reason but he knew he would have to eventually so he figured better now then later.

"Umm...I think that we should wait to go further until I've broken up with Tohru." he said quietly just loud enough for Kyo to hear. Kyo was silent for a moment lost in his thoughts. 'Stupid Tohru always ruining everything' he groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"Kyo are you okay?" Yuki asked hoping he hadn't upset him.

"Ya I'm fine I just don't want her getting in the way of us" Kyo said his voice cracking a bit. Yuki pulled Kyo into a hug and whispered to him. "She won't get in the way I promise in fact I'll do it tonight." Yuki said soothingly thinking about the best way to do it.

"Ok" Kyo whispered kissing Yuki before pulling him down to lay next to him so that they were spooning.

Kyo soon fell asleep in Yuki's arms so Yuki gently separated himself from Kyo and kissed his forehead before leaving the room to go and think about how he would do this.

~20 minutes later

Yuki sat at the table with his head down as he planned how he would break up with Tohru so as not to hurt her feelings. He knew he had to do it today because he told Kyo he would so there was no backing out and waiting. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the front door opened and Tohru came in looking for him. Yuki decided this was as good a time as any to tell her seeing as how Kyo was sleeping and Shigure was off doing whatever the hell he was doing.

"Hey Yuki" she said smiling.

"Hey Tohru. Um..I need to talk to you about something" he said looking up from where his head was moments ago.

"Sure anything. What is it?"

Tohru came and sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I sort of realized that I have feelings...for...um" he couldn't do it he didn't want to hurt her even if he liked Kyo.

Tohru's smile fell suddenly but she wanted to know who it was. "For who?" she asked looking at him expectantly. He couldn't meet her eyes as he responded "For...Kyo..."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't really feel sad or hurt just betrayed. 'Maybe it's for the best?' she thought. It had only been a day since they'd gotten together and already he was doubting his feelings and she herself wasn't all that upset about it they're feelings for each other were just misinterpreted she thought.

"Oh I see...I'm happy for you." she smiled. Yuki then met her eyes he felt really guilty about it and he didn't know if she was truly glad or just saying so to make him feel better about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" she said hugging him.

"I'm really sorry. I just don't want you to be upset or anything" he said hugging her back.

"Yuki it's fine I'm truly happy for you" she pulled away smiling.

"OK" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek still unsure.

Tohru got up and went to the kitchen. "Yuki do want me to make you a sandwich for lunch?" she called out to him. "Um ya sure" he replied.

As Tohru made his sandwich he went to see if Kyo was awake yet to tell him the good news. He opened the door to Kyo's room and saw he was still asleep so he walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed causing Kyo to stir in his sleep. "Yu..ki is that you?" he asked opening one eye.

"Ya" Yuki replied distracted.

"What's wrong" Kyo said sitting up.

"Nothing just I ended it with Tohru."

"That's good then isn't it?" Kyo asked. He was really confused because Yuki seemed sort of depressed and sad about it even though it was good news.

"Ya it is. It's just I feel really bad about it. She seemed to take it really well though and I'm not sure if that was to make me feel better or if she really is fine with it." Yuki confessed turning towards Kyo.

"You know Tohru doesn't lie. She's probably fine with it. You would know if she wasn't." Kyo said trying to reassure him.

"If you say so" Kyo leaned over and kissed his forehead before getting up to go find something to eat.

"You coming?"

"Ya" Yuki said following him Tohru was probably done with his sandwich now anyway.

When they got downstairs Tohru smiled brightly.

"Hey Kyo I made you a sandwich too."

"Oh thanks Tohru" They all sat down at the table and began eating. It was sort of awkward for Yuki but it seemed not for the other two because they began a conversation and talked throughout the whole meal and even tried to include him but he wasn't in the mood. As soon as he was finished he rinsed his plate off and told the other two he was going to take a nap. He went and laid in his bed thinking about everything when Kyo came in looking concerned.

"Yuki are you okay?" he asked laying next to him on the bed and turning to look at him.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not. You've been like this since you broke up with Tohru."

"Look I'm okay. There's nothing wrong I just feel bad."

"We just had this conversation and like I said you shouldn't Tohru doesn't care." Kyo said now getting very upset. He had every right to be too. 'Does he still have feelings for her? No he couldn't...right?' he thought.

"Well I care okay I care I mean I just started dating her and then I break it off to be with you and it makes me feel like a jerk!" Yuki shouted angrily.

"You still like her don't you?" Kyo whispered quietly so that Yuki barely caught what he said.

"No I don't I like you Kyo" Yuki said pulling him close to him but Kyo pushed him away. That small action broke Yuki's heart.

"It sure seems like you do why would you e acting like this if you didn't!?

"..." Yuki couldn't say anything he didn't know what to do.

"Look Yuki I really like you hell I Love you and I don't want to have to compete for your attention! Your silence speaks volumes. I'll just leave come find me when you get your feelings straight" Kyo said standing up and walking to the door. Yuki tried to tell him to stop but the words wouldn't come out and by the time he managed to say "wait" he was already gone.

Yuki curled up on his bed and began to cry he couldn't believe it he lost two people he cared about all in a matter of a few hours.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stayed tuned for the next update maybe it'll be happier... Please review as always. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! 3**

Yuki eventually cried himself to sleep, not waking until Tohru came and told him dinner was ready. He didn't want to eat or do anything really so he told her he wasn't feeling well and wanted to be left alone. She tried to ask what was wrong and if he needed anything but he just told her he could take care of himself more harshly then he intended but it had the desired effect because Tohru quickly retreated leaving him alone to his own thoughts.

"I can't do anything right" he sighed curling into a ball and hiding under the blankets. _**'I'm a horrible person! I...i love him...and he's gone...'**_Yuki just sat there pondering this over before he finally dragged himself out of bed. He had to fix this it was only right.

He pulled his door open and stepped out into the hallway going towards Tohrus room. He knocked hoping she wasn't asleep yet and waited patiently until the door was finally pulled open.

"Yuki?...Hi" _**'That just made me feel worse..now I know she's really upset she's not even happy to see me like normally.'**_

"Hey Tohru. Look I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to be rude. It's just me and Kyo got into an argument and he sort of left so I was upset.."

"Ya I kinda figured he left the house and said not to tell you where he was going. But you need to learn not to take your anger out on others. I'm sorry you and Kyo aren't doing so well but maybe you should apologize for whatever it is that you did." she looked at him smiling.

"Ya you're right and I'm really sorry okay? Can you please tell me where he went though?"

"Apology accepted. I can't tell you though because he said not to sorry"

"Tohru please I'm begging you I need to tell him sorry and hope he forgives me." He was now pleading with her he had to do this before they grew distant he loved him and he couldn't let this thing with Tohru get in the way. She kept telling him no but he continued to bug her until she finally sighed and told him where Kyo was staying.

Yuki rushed back to his room and quickly put his shoes on before running out of the house. He ran all the way to the hotel. When he finally made it he stood outside panting trying to catch his breath. He stood, striding into the hotel lobby and walking up to the receptionist.

She smiled at him when he walked up and in a cheerful voice asked what she could do for him.

"Could you please tell me what room Kyo Sohma is staying in?"

"I'm sorry sir but were not aloud to disclose that kind of information." she replied giving him a sad smile. Yuki gave the woman a warm smile before telling her that he was family. She asked for proof and he showed her his I.D. The woman actually looked taken aback for a moment before she looked up Kyo's room number.

"He's staying in room 403 on the 4th floor."

"Thanks for the help" he said before running off into the elevator. He pressed the 4th floor button and as the elevator began rising so did his heart beat. He didn't know why he was so nervous but maybe it was because there was a chance that Kyo wouldn't take him back and that hurt. He didn't know why he had been so selfish anyway he knew he was in the wrong and it was him who needed to apologize. If Kyo didn't take him back he at least wanted him to know how much he cared and he would know that he tried.

As the elevator slowed to a halt the doors opened and Yuki stepped out making his way to Kyo's room. He walked up to the door and knocked, his heart was beating fast in his chest as he waited.

When Kyo left Yuki's room he stood outside the door for a moment before walking away. He went down the stairs to leave the house. He didn't want to be here with Yuki anymore he couldn't take it it hurt too much. This was how he found himself at hotel. Before he left he ran into Tohru and being her she knew when something was up so he told her telling her where he would be so she wouldn't worry. He made sure to tell her not to tell Yuki where he was he didn't want him showing up it would only make things worse.

He was now laying on the bed in his hotel room. He was thinking of what he could do how he could fix this. He loved Yuki but Yuki only payed attention to Tohru and that hurt him. He sighed putting his arm over his face. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. Then there was a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' he thought no one knew he was here except Tohru. He decided to just ignore it he wasn't in the mood for company at this point. The knocks however kept coming, he groaned in response before getting up and opening the door...only to shut it instantly. His mind was racing with questions. _**'Why is he here? How did he find me? Tohru told him? Why? What am I going to do?'**_He was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice on the other side of the door.

"Look I know you're mad at me but can we please just talk? I really need to talk to you and I just-" He heard a sob and he opened the door to see Yuki with tears streaming down his face. He pulled him into a hug and shut the door.

"Yuki?"

Yuki lifted his head to look at Kyo. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Kyos heart broke at those words.

"It's okay you have nothing to be sorry for I was being selfish."

"No it was me I should have known how it felt for me to push you away like I did."

"It was my fault to I let my jealousy win. We were both at fault we should have listened more to what the other had to say and for that I'm sorry." Kyo lifted Yukis chin and kissed him. Yuki kissed him back and pulled away smiling. "I'm sorry too" he said again just so that Kyo knew he truly meant it. "I love you Kyo"

"I love you too" He pulled Yuki over to the bed and they laid down next to each other, Yuki eventually falling asleep in Kyos arms. Kyo fell asleep shortly after with a smile on his face.

**A/N: Yay they made up! I'll try to update soon! Please review. 3**


End file.
